The present invention relates to a parachute rescue system which is intended for rescuing people from danger zones and comprises a parachute and a seat.
The present invention is based on the fact that there are danger zones from which, when danger arises, people can only be freed by means of parachute rescue systems.
Aircraft constitute particular zones in which people are exposed to certain dangers. The danger encountered in an aircraft, for example the failure of engines or the break-out of fires, cannot be overcome by external assistance, with the result that the members of aircraft crews have to initiate dedicated rescue measures.
The existing art provides ejector seats for such times of danger. Ejector seats are seats for members of an aircraft crew which are equipped, and constructed, such that, in the event of emergency, they can be catapulted, along with the seat occupant, out of the aircraft. The ejector seat is intended to allow the member of the crew to leave the aircraft safely. It has to be ensured that the operations of separating the member of the crew from the seat and of subsequently opening the parachute are fully automated. Pyrotechnical devices are used for actuating the various arrangements in the seat.
Junkers in Kulmbach provides a rescue system specifically for ultralight aircraft. Junkers has developed a parachute rescue system which can be integrated in an ultralight aircraft. It is thus possible for an ultralight aircraft which is in trouble to achieve a lower speed of descent by means of an opening parachute. The art thus demonstrates that efficient parachute rescue systems for aircraft crews do exist.
The dreadful terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on Sep. 11, 2001 in New York, however, has shown that multistory buildings also constitute danger zones which, when danger arises, are cut off from the outside world.
Parachute jumps for rescuing people from disaster zones, such as multistory buildings which are threatening to collapse, provide only limited prospects of success since the particularly anxious and elderly are afraid of jumping into the open. A further risk stems from the fact that it is usually difficult, when jumping from a multistory building, to move away far enough from the building, with the result that the person can be forced against the building, for example, by a gust of wind. This is where the present invention comes in.
An object of the invention is to provide a parachute rescue system which frees people from multistory buildings, the intention being for the rescue operation to be anxiety-free.